Gravity
by CasablancaInTheTardis
Summary: Ever wondered whether gravity can see you naked? The marauders have. It sounds strange, but read how the simple force of gravity brought two couples together in a very unusual way. Lily/James fluff and Remus/Sirius slash.Fluffy crazy ramlings. Read


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter... it's really a shame

**Pairings:** Lily/James and Sirius/Remus - if you don't like that pairing then don't read. it's not explicit - there's no slash - but it is still guys together so if you're funny about that i would suggest you don't read this. thanks :)

**Rating:** Ummm, PG for swearing... which i can't remember if thats k or t... it says on the packaging anyways, so i don't have to write it

**AN:** This is a crazy very random thing i wrote betweenmidnight and 3am so please forgive me. it's also unbeta--ed so double sorry. but read it anyway for fluffy random goodness. Enjoy :)

**

* * *

******

Gravity

(James, **Sirius, **_Remus - _Notes in Charms Class)

**Prongs?**

Yeah, Padfoot?

**Have you ever wondered about gravity?**

What are you on about now?

**You know, gravity!  
**  
Pads, we're in charms - why would I be wondering about gravity?

**Because it pervades every aspect of our lives!**

_Why are we writing notes in charms?_

**We're all proficient at charms - we don't even need to be here**

Apparently Padfoot is concerned about gravity

_Gravity?_

**Yes, gravity! You know, the natural phenomenon by which all objects with mass attract each other in a way that conserves angular momentum, and is one of the fundamental forces of physics.**

(stunned silence)

_Padfoot, have you been reading again?_

**Always the tone of surprise with you, isn't it, Moony?**

_Well it's not like you ever give me any reason to think that you read on a regular basis. Usually you're too bust with quidditch and pranks and girls._

**Do I detect a hint of jealousy?**

_Why would I be jealous?_

**All the time I apparently spend with girls…**

Okay, not something I need to hear from my best friends.

_I agree with James. _

Good - now what's all this about gravity?

**Well, I've been thinking…**

_NO!_

**Moony!**

_Sorry, couldn't help it. Continue_

**Well, I've decided that gravity is my new arch nemesis.**

Because?

**My imposing good looks will eventually be ruined by it. I will no longer have my tall stature, perfectly wrinkle-free skin and I'm not sure if gravity has the ability to give me grey hair but I wouldn't put it past it. **

_Sometimes I'm frightened by the way your brain works, Sirius. _

Actually, I can see your point, Pads. Gravity is a hazard.

**Thank you!**

In fact, think about it - it makes quidditch more dangerous!

**And it's omnipresent, too. **

_You __have__ been reading!  
_  
So… it's everywhere?

**Yep**

Good Godric!

**Gravity can see you all the time. **

It watches us when we're sleeping.

**It watches us in the shower.**

Holy Merlin - gravity has seen me naked!

**And it can read what we're writing RIGHT NOW!**

Stay back, gravity! I'm warning you.

**Have you got a plan, Prongs?**

A plan?

**To defeat gravity, of course. **

No - it was a hollow threat.

**Don't write that, James, now gravity knows we're defenceless!**

_Honestly, you two! You are both absolutely ridiculous!_

**No, we're not, Moons. We are aware.**

_I'm rolling my eyes at you, just so you know._

**That's okay. It's a sign of endearment. You love me.**

And let's move on, shall we.

**Methinks Prongs has a problem with our relationship, Moony.**

_What relationship, Sirius?_

**Why our incredibly strong friendship, of course. What did you think I meant?**

_No comment (you know what I thought you meant - you are the king of innuendo!)_

**In your end-o!**

Too far, Pads!

**Okay, okay - I digress. Anyway, I have a plan to trap gravity.**

_Oh not this foolish gravity business again!  
_**  
Okay, so here's the plan. We lure gravity into a trap by building a heap of towers out of blocks (you know those kids blocks that muggle children love to play with). Really big towers that are too tall with weak bases, so that gravity cannot resist but to knock them over. And then, just as they are swaying and teetering, just about to fall over… BAM! We drop a cage on gravity and capture it for good. **

_Okay, firstly, you're insane. _

I know. As if gravity would fall for such a foolish trap!

_Secondly, if gravity is omnipresent then how can it be contained to a cage?_

**You know, I didn't think of that.**

_And thirdly, assuming everything went to plan and we did capture gravity in a cage, we would end up falling off the earth, due to the lack of gravity holding us. _

**But that doesn't matter - we can celebrate in space. What say you?**

_Sometimes it's like ramming my head against a brick wall. _

Now don't be ridiculous, Moony. Why would you do a thing like that?

_(commences ramming)_

Listen, I never like to be the bearer of bad news but Dumbledore asked me and Lils to help put up the Chrissie decorations in the hall.

**So?**

I have to go now - we have until the end of the day. I've already cleared it with Flitwick.

_How are things going with the lovely Miss Evans?_

She's cracking, you just wait. I reckon she's gonna say yes any day now.

**Have you asked her?**

No. That's why she's going to say yes.

**??**

She's a complex woman, Pads.

_I wouldn't expect Padfoot to understand considering the bimbos he dates._

**Careful, Moons, that savours strongly of bitterness… or jealousy.**

_It does not!_

On that note, I take my leave. Later gents.

**Do you reckon he and Lily-flower will ever get it together?**

_Of course they will. I'd say some time in the next week; sooner rather than later. _

**That soon? Nah!**

_Do I smell a wager?_

**Five galleons says they don't get together til the new year.**

_You're on. _

**Come on it's the end of class - let's go get lunch.**

_Pads, it's only the end of first period. _

**Yeah, but I'm hungry now!**

_Don't whine - it's an unattractive quality._

**Yes, mother!**

_Okay, fine, I'll skive off the next class - but only 'cause it's divination._

**Thanks, Moon-pie, you're the bestest!  
**_  
Don't call me that._

**Rolls eyes**

* * *

Lily stood in the Great Hall, tapping her foot impatiently, arms folded tightly across her chest. Trust James I-don't-own-a-watch Potter to be bloody late. She had left her Runes class early, as they had agreed, and yet he wasn't here to help decorate the hall! She huffed loudly in frustration before turning to the box of tinsel in front of her and beginning to charm it to hang off the suits of armour. Just as she was adjusting a particularly sparkly red and gold cluster, she heard heavy footfalls behind her. She whipped around to see the windswept-looking Head Boy grinning at her, panting slightly. She tried not to notice the way his school robes managed to highlight rather than disguise his quidditch-toned figure or the way his glasses were slightly askew from running.

"Sorry I'm late," he said, waving his wand and assisting in the decorating, "I almost forgot."

"That's okay," Lily replied stiffly, trying to remember that she was annoyed at him, "I expect you had more important things to do."

"Oh, that's not it," James said, mistaking her coolness for interest, "But Padfoot - Sirius - did bring up a serious issue which needed discussing."

"Was it a prank, James, because as Head Boy you really are supposed to show more respect to authorities," Lily said with a wry smile. Really, the day James Potter showed respect for the authorities would be the day she'd date a Slytherin.

"No, it's far more important than a - hang on, you called me James," he said with a grin larger than Lily had ever seen.

"Wha-? No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did. You said 'was it a prank, James'," he said joyfully.

"Oh, so what if I did?" Lily said irritably, opening the box of mistletoe with her wand.

"It's just you've never called me that before."

"Well, you've never called me Lily before," she countered smoothly.

"Touché, Lily," he chuckled, "So, where are we putting this mistletoe - we can't very well have people snogging during meal times."

"You know, that's the first intelligent thing I've heard you say all day," Lily replied, although James could tell she wasn't serious. Excellent - she was beginning to warm up to him.

"Well, where should we put it?" he asked, lifting the surprisingly heavy box as though it was light as a feather.

"How about the entrance hall?" Lily said.

A few silent moments later they were standing in the hall and Lily had conjured a ladder out of thin air in order to attach the decorations to the ceiling (however due to the height of the ceiling she had to place hover charms on them instead).

"Lils, I don't mean to be rude, but you're a witch. Why can't you just charm them up there?"

"Because I want to do things the proper way," she replied, although her subconscious was really just allowing James a better view of her long legs. In fact, try as he might, James found himself unable to stop looking at Lily's legs. She had discarded her cloak and was in just her school shirt, jumper and tights as she balanced there in plain view. Deciding that he had better say something or Lily might realise he was staring at her legs (in a fairly non-perverted way) James chose to tell Lily about Sirius' fear of gravity.

"So, the reason I was late before was 'cause Sirius was stressing out about gravity," he blurted out randomly, inwardly cursing himself for never being able to keep his cool around Lily.

"Huh?" the red head in question replied, turning to look at him quizzically.

"Well, the problem with gravity - as Padfoot sees it, anyway - is that it's everywhere," James explained, gesticulating with his hands the meaning of everywhere.

"Yes, and? I'm fairly sure if it weren't everywhere we would be in a spot of trouble," she replied, although her curiosity was piqued - she had always wondered what went on in those marauder's heads and she was about to find out.

"He's worried about it seeing him in the shower," James said. Needless to say, Lily was puzzled by this statement. For a bunch of people who came up with some of the most amazing and complex pranks - which Lily would never admit she secretly admired for their skill and nerve - they didn't half discuss stupid things.

"Gravity can see him in the shower?"

"Yeah, so he was trying to devise a way to catch gravity and henceforth stop it from being a peeping-tom," James said - conveniently forgetting that he had been quite concerned on the gravity front as well.

"That is the single most absurd thing I have ever heard coming out of your mouth, and that's saying something," Lily said, turning back to her mistletoe.

"Ah, that's what I said," James replied, "Although he did make a good point about gravity making us shorter. Did you know that we are half an inch taller in the morning than we are at night and it's all due to gravity?"

"I had no idea," Lily said vaguely, smiling to herself. James really was quite adorable when he got excited about things. This little spiel about gravity seemed to interest him very much - it was almost like he was trying to explain to her the finer points of quidditch such as the art of a sloth grip roll or wronski feint (which he had done on numerous occasions in their heads common room when neither of them could sleep).

To be perfectly honest, Lily had made a lot of discoveries about James over the past few months during their time together as Head Boy and Girl. Like the way he always put his friends first, or the way he helped little first years with their homework (even though he called them ankle-biters and weeds behind their backs), or the way he no longer hexed people in the corridors for fun. Even the way he ruffled his hair so it looked like he had just dismounted a broom had grown on her. When she had once found it narcissistic she now found it to be an adorable little idiosyncrasy - one of the many that made up the man that was James Potter. Oh dear Merlin, she was thinking of him as a man! She supposed he had grown up a bit… a lot. And she had to admit, he was handsome. And funny. And kind. In fact, he was exactly the sort of guy she would take home to meet the parents.

Then the shock of it all hit her.

She had a crush on James Potter.

No wonder she had started calling him by his first name and not realising it - she was head over heels.

Then a small problem occurred to her - he hadn't asked her out all year. This was most definitely a problem - maybe he had gotten over her?

She was drawn out of her ponderings to realise that James was still going on and on about the bad points of gravity.

"-And Pads has a theory that it can give you grey hair, although I'm not sure if I agree with him on that one - it's a bit far fetched," he mused, "What do you think?"

Lily nodded vaguely to give the impression that she had been listening, but really she was now quite concerned about her feelings towards the boy standing beneath her.

"Lily? Are you okay - you're sort of pale?" James asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said faintly.

"Are you sure?"

Then Lily made the mistake of looking down. And it wasn't a mistake because the girl was afraid of heights - it was because the moment her emerald eyes connected with the hazel ones below her, all the air seemed to go out of her lungs and her head seemed very light. Despite the fact that she reprimanded herself with a quick 'don't swoon or faint just because a boy looks at you the way he's looking at you' the damage was already done and she lost her footing.

She fell all of three feet into the capable, waiting arms of James Potter. On the one hand, James was angry at gravity for making Lily fall, but on the other he was so completely grateful to have Lily delivered straight into his arms that he made a mental note to tell Padfoot not to capture gravity as it did do some good to the world.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed, catching her and cradling her close to his chest - bridal style - before sinking to the floor with the whole momentum of the fall.

"Sorry!" Lily squeaked, more embarrassed than she had ever been in her life. Her face matched the colour of her hair and James could feel her heart pounding rapidly against her chest - hopefully because of his presence, but he knew better than to get his hopes up.

"Are you alright?" he asked, with as much tenderness as he dared - he didn't want Lily to take things the wrong way and think he was trying to crack onto her at a time like this.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, moving to extricate herself from James' embrace, but he instinctively held her tighter to him.

"Just stay here a minute til your heart rate slows down a bit," he said, sounding every bit like he knew what he was talking about. And against everything she used to think about the boy, she was inclined to trust him and did as he said.

"How come you just fell like that? It looked like you were fainting," he observed, noting Lily's blush darken.

"I didn't faint, exactly," she said uncertainly, "I just, erm, got so overwhelmed thinking about… gravity," she seized upon his topic of the moment, "and lost my footing."

"So this is gravity's fault, then?" James asked. Lily nodded foolishly, not understanding what was preventing her from producing a plausible excuse.

"I must remember to write it a thank-you card, then," James grinned.

"You want to thank gravity for making me fall?" the red head inquired angrily.

"No, not… well, yes, to be perfectly honest."

"And why would that be?" she demanded, wondering how she could have possibly fancied this boy in the first place.

"Because I've never been able to get this close to you without you slapping me," he said seriously. Lily sobered as she realised he was telling the truth. Then she felt a flurry of hope bourgeoning in her chest.

"So it's a good thing that I'm here, then?" she clarified.

"Yep," James replied, encouraged by the signals Lily had been giving him (that is to say her change in expression when he admitted enjoying their closeness). Lily smiled slightly, feeling her heart fluttering even faster when she realised just how close her nose was to his.

"Look," he all but whispered, "Mistletoe." Sure enough, above them floated the enchanted mistletoe, looking ethereal in the morning sunshine.

But neither Lily nor James gave the decoration a second thought, each too lost in one another's eyes and then to absorbed in kissing to notice anything else. And the one thing James thought - apart from _YAY LILY EVANS IS FINALLY KISSING ME AND IT'S BLOODY FANTASTIC_ - was _thank Merlin for gravity._

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchens, Remus and Sirius were still arguing about the merits of trapping gravity in a cage.

"But Padfoot, you're just being ridiculous!" Remus exclaimed, exasperatedly, "Gravity is a force not a physical thing that you can touch."

"You seem to like that word today," Sirius counter from across the table in the kitchens. They were ensconced in a very private corner of the kitchens, that the marauders often came to when in need of a snack. The house elves had brought the boys all the left over kippers, eggs, cereal, toast and other breakfast foods for their enjoyment, but now they were too busy arguing to give the food much notice. Which, for Sirius, was a first.

"What word?" Remus asked.

"Ridiculous."

"But you _are_ being ridiculous!" Remus insisted.

"So what if I am? It's worth it just to see you get worked up," the animagus grinned cheekily.

"Why would you want to get me worked up?"

"Just 'cause," Sirius replied cryptically, before attacking a plate of scrambled eggs with a ferocity that would normally disgust Remus. But he was too busy puzzling over his friend.

He was considering what Sirius had written earlier 'do I detect a hint of jealousy?'. In all honesty, Remus really didn't know what it was that irritated him so much about the air-headed girls that Sirius fondly referred to as his conquests or, occasionally, his girlfriends. He had assumed it was because they meant that Sirius wasn't spending all his time with the marauders and that since this year James had been with Lily a lot of the time on Head's duties it had been a more noticeable difference. But considering that awkward feeling he got when he and Sirius were completely alone (just in the past few years) perhaps it was something more than that…

"What are you gawking at?" Sirius said through a mouthful of food, and Remus wrinkled his nose.

"You really should learn some table manners, Pads," he suggested.

"Ah, but what good will table manners do in the fight against gravity?"

Remus just moaned and put his head in his hands.

"Don't fight it, Moony. Join the resistance! We're going to get tee-shirts that say 'down with gravity'. Yours will have to be extra tight, of course, to show off your arms. You do have rather nice arms, you know," Sirius rambled, before taking a long swig of pumpkin juice. Remus could feel himself blushing.

"Err, thank you?" he said, as though it was a question. Sirius just shrugged and continued eating.

Remus wondered if Sirius knew the effect his words had on him. He probably did, the bugger, judging by the small smirk that was playing about his lips as he ate. Remus stared at the other boy's lips, noticing - not for the first time - a tiny white scar on the left of his top lip. Gained in a particularly nasty quidditch match against Slytherin during which a beaters bat had somehow made contact with Sirius' face.

Remus' eyes travelled over the rest of Sirius' face. The grey eyes, constantly sparkling with mischief, were somewhat hypnotic. Remus always thought that if you weren't careful the animagus would be able to make you do anything for him, just by using his eyes. It was a strange idea, Remus knew, but somehow he wouldn't put it past his cunning friend. The straight nose, aristocratic cheek-bones (if there ever were such a thing) gave Sirius an elegance that both Remus and James were lacking. And the way Sirius' slightly long, dark hair fell casually in his eyes gave him that air of mystery left Remus in no doubt why countless numbers of girls lined up to be with the guy.

"Moony?" Sirius was waving a hand in front of Remus' face, repeating his name, and Remus snapped back into reality.

"Huh?"

"You were staring again."

"What do you mean?"

"You were staring at me."

"Yeah, sorry, I zoned out. I meant again?"

"Yep," Sirius said, with that satisfied look on his face. The look that read _I know something you don't know and I'm going to make you squirm_. It was not a look Remus was altogether comfortable with. "You stare at me all the time, Moons."

"N-no I don't," Remus stuttered, trying desperately not to blush… and failing.

"Yeah, you do. Don't think I haven't noticed. At meal times, in class, in the dorm…"

_Good Godric, I'm not that bad, am I?_ Remus wondered frantically.

"It's okay, heaps of people stare at me. It's just I would've thought you'd be sick of looking at me by now," Sirius observed in a casual tone, but his grey eyes were piercing, as though they were trying to look into Remus' mind. The werewolf stuttered, not sure what to say, but before he could in fact say anything, Sirius had slid into the seat next to him instead. Remus' heartbeat quickened. No, surely he could not have a crush on his best friend - that would be preposterous! Then again, he _did_ get jealous of all those girls and he had never _really_ fancied anyone at Hogwarts. Perhaps this was the reason.

"Listen, Moony," came Sirius' voice, lower and more serious than usual, "I was just teasing you - about all that stuff. Like you said, I'm the king of innuendo. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"Oh," was all Remus could say in a deadpan. But being a dog in his animagus form, Sirius' keen hearing was able to pick up on the subtle, barely discernable trace of disappointment in Remus' voice.

"You know, there's a reason I go out with all those girls," he said, conversationally, not wanting to scare Remus off.

"Really? I thought it was a bet with James," Remus replied, stealing a glance out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, there's that. And there's the fact that none of them really meant anything to me. They were… filler," Sirius concluded.

"Filler?"

"Yeah. They were sort of like the filling of the gaps that only someone special can take."

"Have you found that someone special, though?" Remus persisted, although he wasn't sure if he really wanted to hear the answer. Realising that he fancied his best friend and wanting not to was really conflicting for the young man.

"Yeah, I have," Sirius said carefully, facing Remus with the most serious expression ever before seen on his handsome features. Remus felt compelled to look his friend in the eye - something to do with that raw hypnotic/magnetic thing that Padfoot had going on. When brown eyes locked on grey it seemed that all the air evaporated from the room.  
Remus was suddenly very aware of his breathing, and Sirius was suddenly quite concerned that Remus would be frightened off. After all, Sirius hadn't been casually flirting with the werewolf for no reason. The truth was, he thought he might be in love with his best friend - which was a worry, considering that Sirius had never really thought about being attracted to the same gender. Sirius' eyes unconsciously flickered down to Remus' lips and back up again - something that didn't go unnoticed by the werewolf.

"Moony, I…" Sirius tried, but he couldn't focus - there was something just too mesmerising about Remus' face, so he looked away and leaned in slightly so that his voice was barely above a whisper.  
"The reason I joke about sex all the time is to keep up an image. The reason I go out with all those girls is because I think I'm afraid of what might happen if I face up to the truth. And… the reason I make innuendo and, well, flirt with _you_, Moony, is because you are that truth," Sirius said breathlessly, waiting for a response.

"What do you mean, I'm the truth?" asked the werewolf, although a glint in his eye told Sirius he wasn't completely clueless.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Remus - I FANCY YOU!" Sirius said angrily, before feeling slightly guilty at the confusion that flooded Remus' eyes.

"You- you, WHAT?"

"I fancy you," Sirius replied, quietly. This was not the reaction he had been hoping for. He had thought, considering Moony's aversion to girls (with the exception of having dated Lily in fourth year) and considering what Sirius had arrogantly perceived to be constant staring at him, that Moony might feel the same way. And even if he was shy about it, Sirius was willing to bring it out because he was pretty sure Moony was _it_ - the veritable bees knees. And he would do anything to have him. But now…

"Moony, please say something," Sirius begged.

"But, Pads. I'm not- I mean, I just don't. I'm not gay!" Remus cried, frantically, thinking inwardly that maybe bi was a better word for the way he was.

"That's okay - neither am I!" Sirius responded - happy that he was finally getting somewhere.

"Then why do you fancy me?" Remus asked, eyes wild. He knew he was in denial, but he had seen Sirius in action before - he did not want to become another discarded notch in the bedpost, especially if he had to come out to do so.

"I fancy you because you're smart and brave and funny. Because you're loyal and honest and incredibly good-looking - have you seen your arms, Moony? They're fucking excellent! And, well… I don't know really. 'Cause you're you, basically," Sirius said plainly, clasping his hands in front of him in a business like manner.

"Oh," was all Remus could manage. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. He had been in denial for some time and to finally have his hopes come to fruition was a lot to take in.

"Look, mate, I can understand if you're not interested… well, actually, I can't - who wouldn't want some of this?" he gestured at himself, "But I get if you're not, well, into blokes. Or if you're just not ready, 'cause if that's the case I can wait. And we can blame this whole conversation on gravity if you want to forget it ever happened. Because I reckon if gravity can shrink you and potentially turn your hair grey then it can most probably make you talk crazy too. What do you-" but before he could ask Remus' opinion, the werewolf's lips had come down upon his own and had silenced him - something few others were able to do with the great Sirius Black.

Remus' kiss was soft and tentative - much like the shy boy himself - but Sirius saw this as his golden opportunity to show Remus why he was a safe bet. So he deepened the kiss, grabbing the other boy's head and pressing it roughly against his own lips. Running his tongue of the crevice of his friend's lips, Sirius was able to deepen the kiss. A minute later the two pulled apart, breathing heavily. Remus was blushing and looking anywhere but at Sirius, who was grinning like the cat that got into the cream.

"I, umm… well, that was…" Remus said, awkwardly.

"That was the best bloody snog I've ever had," Sirius said, proudly, "And that, my friend, is saying something."

"Oh… good," Remus said shakily.

"Listen, if you want to forget this ever happened, I understand sort of. But if you felt what I felt just then I think we're worth a shot," Sirius said using that rarely heard voice of reason.

"But what'll we tell James and Peter… and your harem?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Maybe we don't have to tell them right away," Sirius said with a mischievous glint in his eye, "That could be fun. Like a secret romance."

"I can see this going horribly wrong," Remus asserted, although now that he and Sirius had come to some sort of decision (that didn't really pressure him) and it was sinking in that they were going to be a couple he was having trouble wiping the goofy grin off his face.

"But then we can blame it on gravity again," Sirius suggested happily, throwing his arm over Remus' shoulders.

"Urgh! Again with the gravity?" Remus moaned.

"Get used to it, Lupin," Sirius said in a low voice that gave Remus butterflies in his stomach, "You're stuck with me."

"Shut up and kiss me, you great prat."

And so he did.

* * *

AN - Well that was random. The bit about gravity at the start and also on how to trap gravity is actually taken from an email my friend sent me. she has a personal vendetta against gravity. it's quite entertaining. although, she's quite short, so that may account for her grudge. either way, i dedicate this story to her... even though i'm not sure how she'd feel about the remus/sirius stuff. i just wanted to try my hand at it. also i wrote this between midnight and 2am - i'll prbably wake up in the morning and think WHY WHY DID I POST THIS!? but it seems like a good idea at the moment so please forgive me for my late night ramblings. i've written better, but i'm sure i've written worse.  
PLEASE REVIEW - i know the character's may've been a bit ooc (especially lily - what's going on there?), but i'd still appreciate reviews :) thanks for reading and happy fanficcing :)


End file.
